


A Young Wizard No-sells Hawkmoth

by Silvermags



Series: Young Wizards Crossovers [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, Hawkmoth messes up., Mehrnaz gets put on Errantry, Mehrnaz is more awesome than people give her credit for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Ok, so this won't make much sense if you haven't read the books Young Wizards, just saying, but I had the itch so now I need to write this crossover.  Spoilers for Games Wizards Play





	A Young Wizard No-sells Hawkmoth

Hawkmoth chuckled as he looked over the city. "Soon," he said to himself, "Soon I will have Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. I just need a suitable victim." A blip appeared on his mental landscape of Paris, "And there's one now." The butterfly flew, but he could never have guessed just what he was sending it towards.  
  
Mehrnaz sat alone on the roof of the hotel, brooding. While she'd become more confident since placing so high in the Invitational, her family still got under her skin at times, and being on vacation in a foreign country only added fuel to the fire. She didn't notice the small black butterfly until it had landed on the small charm bracelet she'd recently purchased. A rush of strange power washed over her, and she sat up in shock.  
  
"Earthshaker, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to bring the world down around those who have wronged you. All you must do is get Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous for me."  
  
Mehrnaz sat up straighter and narrowed her eyes. The words were strange, but the voice... the voice was unmistakable. She'd heard it before, on her Ordeal, during the Pullulus crisis. "Eldest, fairest and fallen, greetings and defiance."  
  
Hawkmoth blinked once. Then twice. "What?"  
  
"Fairest and fallen, greetings and defiance," Mehrnaz repeated, standing "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take a leaf out of my mentor's book. It's not the most polite, but it certainly gets the message across. Get out of my head."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Get. Out. Of my. Head!" A white butterfly was violently expelled from the charm bracelet and fluttered somewhat drunkenly away. Mehrnaz stopped and took a deep breath, then pulled out her manual and checked her status. "On assignment. Of course." she muttered, then turned to the section on Paris, "I'm going to need all the information I can get for this one."  
  
Meanwhile, in a darkened room, Hawkmoth was beginning to wonder if he had just made a very big mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Hawkmoth, you have made a VERY big mistake. I love the idea of Hawkmoth as an avatar/agent/dupe of the Lone Power. It opens so many doors. The original version of this story had Dairine rather that Mehrnaz, but I couldn't think of a good reason for Dairine to be in Paris. So I thought of who I could put in Paris, and I thought of Mehrnaz, and it went from there.


End file.
